Always Together Forever
by SuperVolvo
Summary: All human Bella/Edward story.
1. Chapter 1

**A collaboration of GrobanGirl,**** SuperVolvo, and two weird girls named Cassie and Katlyn, but we love them anyway!**

**Disclaimerrr! None of us are Stephenie Meyer so we obviously don't own Twilight.  
**

**Renee's POV**

I watched little Bella, four years old and finally taking her first steps. Our doctor, Carlisle Cullen who lived across the street, diagnosed Bella with club foot when she was born. **(A/N: Club foot is when you're born with your feet twisted inward… it's yucky. Lauren (supervolvo) had it and it sucks… So it makes sense for Bella to be taking her first steps at four now, okay?) **I crashed through the baby gate and ran downstairs to get the camera. I was thinking about how happy Charlie would be when he saw, but also how sad he would be when he heard he missed it when I heard a _crash! Shriek! Crash!_ And the screen door open. I left it open because it was unnaturally sunny. I gasped. Rushing up the stairs, I saw a little bronze haired boy with green eyes pulling Bella into his arms. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so." The boy handed Bella to me. "What's her name?"

"Bella. What's yours?"

"I'm Edward!" He announced proudly. _God, I love children_

"How old are you, Edward?"

"Four and seven quarters!!"

I chuckled. "Have you started school yet, Edward?"

"I am this year" Then I heard a call of, "Eddddwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrd!" "I gotta go! Bye!"

"Goodbye, see you soon!"

Edward ran toward the house across the street. When I saw that he was safely inside, I turned and went into my house. Checking over Bella, I saw that she was fully intact and appeared to only have a few bruises. _How lucky!_ I thought. I lay her down for a nap and went to take one myself.

I didn't mention the incident to Charlie. He came home, we talked, and he ate, showered, and then went to sleep. I put Bella in her crib after I rocked her and crawled into bed beside Charlie. My thoughts drifted to Edward. He was so cute! I hoped he and Bella could be friends. And later maybe… maybe… I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to another sunny day. I needed to talk to Esme about some things so I decided to take some sweets over and bring Bella with me. Maybe she and Edward could play together while we talked! I smiled at the thought.

It was almost noon when I decided to leave. We went into town first to run a few errands, and then drove out to the Cullen's place. Once we got there, Esme and Edward came out the front door to greet us. I started unbuckling Bella from her car seat when Edward climbed in and did it himself. _How sweet of him!_ I thought. He started to pull her out when Esme grabbed him and told him to be patient and not butt in. I told her he was fine. I pulled her out and the moment I set her on the ground, Edward ran up and hugged her. After he let go, he grabbed her hand and they went up to the house. _ How adorable! _Esme and I watched them disappear into the house.

"They are so cute together!" said Esme.

"I was just about to say that."

"How about a cup of coffee? Then, we can visit while they play."

**Edward's POV**

I took Bella into my room. We were gonna play with Lego's! I just knew she would love it!

"Bella, do you wanna play with Lego's?"

"'Kay!"

I went over to my toy box and took them out. Bella picked one up and was playing with it while I started to build her a castle.

Jasper came in and said, "Hey! Whath's up guysth" Whath's wrong with Bella?" **(A/N: One day, as usual, we were making fun of Jasper (sorry to people that love him : and out of no where, he got a lisp.) **I looked up and saw poor Bella choking on a Lego.

"Oh my goodnessth! I'll go get Esthme!"

I went over to Bella and picked her up in my arms and started patting her back. Mommy ran in with Jasper following closely behind.

"Bella!" she ran over and took her from me. "C'mon! We're going to the hospital!" She ran out of the room.

But I couldn't move. All I could do was cry.

"It's all my fault, Mom!" I was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"No, honey. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I wanted to play with Lego's and Bella got hurt!"

"Sweetie, its okay. You didn't know any better."

As if on cue, Daddy (the doctor!), Renee, and Bella came out into the waiting room.

"She's alright, Edward. We got it out. Just remember to be careful with her next time." He said in the cool white coat he sometimes let me wear.

"Okay. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can." Dr. Carlisle (I had to refer to him as that when he was saving people) carefully put Bella into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I won't hurt you again. Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we go back to the house and play?"

"Sure, baby."

"C'mon, Bella. Let's go play castle. I'll be the knight and you can be my princess!"

**Esme's POV**

Edward was so caring! He brought her out and set her directly into Renee's lap. She was dolled up in a pink dress and a matching pink hat (probably courtesy of Alice). "Awwwwwww," I murmured. She was asleep.

"Well, we'd better get going." Renee said.

"Can we play tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course!" Renee said as they walked out the door.

**So? What's the verdict? Haha we worked our butt of writing this during a movie in Biology... :P If you don't like it then I'm sorryyyyyyy!! Has Cassie bang a frying pan over my head I AM NOT WORTHYYYY! I should probably be typing the next chapter for those who like it... hahahaa okay I AM OFFICIALLY LEAVING NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! (But Katlyn's Polly Pockets are in storage!)**

**Edward's POV**

The next day, as soon as Mommy let me, I ran across the street to see Bella. I still felt bad about the Lego's and I was determined to make it up for her. **(A/N: I know I know I know! That is a big word for a five year old to use but what else am I s'posed to use? MY VOCABULARY IS TOO ENHANCED FOR THIS HUMAN RACE! And anyway, he's a Cullen! They talk big words!) **I rang the doorbell a hundred thousand times until Renee answered. She stepped out into the rain and gave me a hug before welcoming me inside. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Turn around, dear." Renee replied.

I did as she said and sure enough, Bella was sitting on the sofa behind me watching cartoons. I plopped myself down beside her and gave her a hug. She smiled at me and offered me one of the blocks she was playing with. "Thank you," I said taking it. Her grin grew larger.

"Would you guys like a snack?" Renee asked.

"Uh-huh!" I said.

Renee filled two cups of apple juice for us. She brought it out with us along with some applesauce. _I think she may be obsessed with apples_ I thought. But I wouldn't say anything out loud. That would be rude! I stayed at Bella's house all day and met Charlie, Forks Chief of Police. He was cool, we talked about baseball. At around six, Mommy came to take me home for dinner. I hugged Bella one more time and Mommy held her hand out for me. I took it and we ran across the street as fast as we could but we still got soaked!

**Bella's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_Edward was walking me to the bus stop. It was my very first day of school and Edward was starting First Grade. Edward took my hand as we crossed the street and he helped me up the narrow school bus steps. Still holding onto my hand, he guided me through the slim aisle of the bus, past the noisy children chatting with their friends. When we sat down, I asked, "Where are the seat belts?"_

_"There are none." Edward answered._

_"Why?"_

_"Because if there was an emergency, all of the kids wouldn't be able to get out of the school bus in time if there were seatbelts." I felt my eyes grow wide, so he added, "There most likely won't be an emergency of some sort but, just in case."_

_**End of flashback**_

It was the third month of school and Edward was still my only friend. Everybody would scoot away from me every time I sat down next to them. Sometimes when I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, I would sit in there and cry. Most of the time, Edward knows this and when I come out, he gives me a hug and a little kiss on my cheek, Then he walks me back to my class, slowly, holding my hand so then I can dry my tears. Once or twice, we got caught and, like always, he blamed himself (I'm not sure how, but he just does!).

Every day after school, he always meets me outside of my last class. He memorized my schedule like it was his own. We walk to the bus and he always asks me how my day went and every day I lie and say it was fine. He notices this and he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. After we get off the bus, we either walk to Esme's or Mommy's house for a snack.

One day, I hung up my raincoat, as I usually did when I came into the school, when a girl hung her coat next to me and said, "Hi, I'm Angela. What's your name?" I stared at her. I had forgotten how to speak. It was over halfway through the school year and _now_ someone spoke to me? The girl called Angela waved her hand in front of my face. "Hellooooooooo?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Angela went to sit down at a desk. I followed and sat down next to her. I followed Angela around all day like a little ducky and she introduced her to her friends Mike, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren. Lauren didn't like me much. As soon as she saw me, she stuck her tongue out at me. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said, concentrating on keeping my voice steady. I stood up, and ran to the bathroom with tears streaming down my face before I got there.

As usual, Edward was waiting for me outside the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He asked, hugging me.

"I'm fine," I said pulling away and walking back to the cafeteria. Lunch was almost over as I sat down next to Angela."

"What took you so long?" Jessica fired at me.

"Toilet flooded. Before I got there, of course."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Jessica and Lauren screeched. Other people in the cafeteria stared at us.

"I know!" I said. Then, the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. The laughing and talking of the children in the hall covered the growling of my stomach.

I figured out that Angela moved here to Forks last month and ended up being put in my classes. She told me that once she moved in, it took her a little while to make friends. Everybody she hung out with have lived in Forks their entire life. It seemed as though Angela opened their eyes and saw me and thought I needed a friend or two. Although I don't think Lauren feels the same as the others and Jessica doesn't seem too fond of me either, but she's okay. And I think Mike has a teeny little crush on me. Ew!

Once school ended, I met Edward outside my class as usual. Today was different though. I was in a better mood than I usually was. He was certainly surprised. "How was your day?" He asked as he normally did.

"Great!" I all but yelled. There was no doubting how happy I was. Or how hungry… "I met new friends today! Angela is so nice! She just moved here and now I'm so glad that she did 'cause now that means I'll have more friends!" I gasped, I had said all of that in one breath. Edward had to try to keep up with me because I was talking so fast.

"Who's Angela?" He asked.

"Angela is this girl that moved here last month. She became my friend today just like Ben, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren! They lived here the entire time. Angela's in…" He let this go on for a few minutes and then he raised his hand to stop me. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. What I meant was, what is her last name?"

As we were walking, I was thinking and I realized that I didn't know what her last name was. By now, Angela was probably gone and it was Thursday and we had Friday and Monday off for Easter, so I had to wait until…

"Bella? Are you still there? You haven't answered my question. What is Angela's last name?"

"Oh, well… umm… She never really told me." It came out like a question. By now, we had reached the bus. We got on and picked our seats and headed for home. Since it was a long ride, Edward played with my fingers while I watched out the window and every now and again, watching him. I've always thought of what kind of relationship we would have when we were older. I never knew what love was, but I hear people talking about it and saying that it was a very good thing. I've seen it in movies and started to understand it. I've even heard Mommy and Daddy say that they love each other sometimes and they always say that they love me, too. I've always wondered if that's the way Edward felt about me. I decided to take a chance and ask. "Hey, Edward? Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up at me. "Sure."

"Do you… love me?"

He looked at me strange. _Oh, no, no, no, no! He's going to tell me he doesn't love me. What am I going to do now? _I thought frantically. Then he said, "Of course I love you. How could I not? And how do you know about that kind of stuff?" **(A/n: And why does my mother keep farting? THAT'S SO GROSS! –Supervolvo)**

"I just hear Mommy and Daddy talking about it a lot. They even tell me they love me and I started to understand it a little bit. I just wanted to know if you loved me, too. Because I think I love you… Even though I only know a little bit."

"You know, for someone your age, you sure do talk a lot! But yes I love you, too."

As he said that, he leaned in and kissed my cheek and gave me a great big hug **(A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOUNG LOVE IS SO CUTE!)** The next thing we know, the bus dropped us off. Edward took my hand and we started walking home. We walked to Mommy's house for snacks after school. At around five or six, Edward went home and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will most likely get punched by Katlyn for that last disclaimer, but it's true. Anywho, we don't own anything except the notebook we filled writing this.**

**Chapter written mostly by Katlyn :) **

**Bella's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_The last day of Kindergarten. Mommy took me out when we were all done with our "last day of school" parties. Angela came with us to spend the night at my house after her mommy gave her things to stay._

_**End of flashback**_

It was the second week of fourth grade. Edward was in fifth. He doesn't seem like his usual self. Whenever Mom talked to Esme, she always tried to keep something secret from me. Why is everybody so secretive this year? The next week on the bus, I found it. It was so horrible!

**Edward's POV**

Bella seems to be a little bit more attached. She's always asking questions about my day. She never did that! She's getting worried. It's already the second week of fifth grade for me. A few more kids have moved in and have seemed to have taken over. Bullies! I spat the word in my mind. I hated them so much. They knew about Bella and I was their usual victim. I had to keep Bella safe! She was still too young to be bullied about! She should never have to be bullied by anyone! _Too. Young!_

It was Monday after school when Bella gave me a comforting hug. _They_ were just getting on and I tensed up. She sensed my discomfort and looked to see what it was that made me so tense.

"Hey, Cullen. Got yourself a little girlfriend their?" Jacob said. He and his friends cracked up.

"Shut up, Jacob!" I shouted **(A/N: we do NOT hate Jacob. Before I (Lauren) edited it, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle okay? Jeez. And anyway, too bad. Deal with our writing style.)**

"Getting a little defensive there, now aren't we?"

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you!"

"Are you sure about that? Because we think that anything to do with you is our business. So get over it!" He yelled at me.

Just then, the bus driver bus driver told them to sit down. They went to go sit in the back. I looked down at Bella who looked completely petrified in terror. She grasped onto my arm in fear of them coming back. I hugged her to keep her calm although I'm not doing so well myself.

Finally, it was time to get off. Happy to get away from them, we got off only to find that our hopes were ruined by them getting off.

As Malfoy and his "gang" were getting off, Malfoy said, "So Quil, Embry. What should we do today? Is it a beating that's on schedule?"

At that, Quil and Embry cracked their knuckles and closed in on Bella and me. I could see terror written all over her face. They could see it, too. This wasn't good!

Malfoy went first by saying to Bella, "Why, what's your name?"

"You have _no _right to speak to her!" I shouted while I pushed her behind me.

"Quil. Embry. How 'bout a little fun?"

They stepped forward and one of them wound their arm back to hit me. As their arm swung forward, I tried to duck while pushing Bella out of the way but I didn't do it quick enough. His fist- which I learned was Embry's- hit me right above my left eye leaving a trickle of blood. I went down to the ground and saw Jacob closing in on Bella. "Leave her alone!" I shouted.

Well, that was worse because they were one both sides of me kicking at my stomach and sides making me spit up blood and hardly able to breathe. Jacob Black had a hold of Bella and was thrashing her about. I lifted my head but I didn't get very far because Quil kicked me in the head. The last thing I remembered was Bella getting thrashed around and blood coming from cuts on her face and arms, her nose and lips. I also heard sirens in the distance then blacked out.

One of the neighbors must have heard the commotion and called the police. But what did you know, Bella's dad arrives at the scene and catches Jacob, Quil, and Embry while Bella and I are lifted into ambulances. _I wonder if she's unconscious, too?_ I thought while lying there.

**(A/N: Before we go on, I want to remind you that NONE OF US COMPLETELY HATE JACOB! Hahaha Kelsey's Team Bella and I'm 15 Team Bella and I don't know about Katlyn but Cassie's about the same as me. And I love Quil and Embry so switching their names was HORRIBLE PAINFUL! Again, we DON'T HATE JACOB.)**

**Two hours later**

**(still Edward POV)**

I woke up in a bed across the room from Bella. She must still be out. _Poor Bella. I'm so sorry about what happened! I wish I was able to keep her out of harm's way_. I guess that I was so caught up in feeling sorry for Bella and blaming myself for her getting hurt again that I forgot I was in so much pain and in a hospital room lying in a cot. I looked around the room to see if anybody else was in here. Bella's mom was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Just then Dr. Carlisle, my mom, and Chief Swan walked in to the room.

My dad checked on Bella first and once he turned around to check on me, he said, "How are you feeling, kiddo? You and Bella here got hurt pretty badly. Those three boys were expelled for hospitalizing you two. We're going to have to keep Bella here for a while. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He walked over to check on my and kissed my forehead and patted my shoulder, then left. I lay there on the bed and watched my poor, sweet Bella sleep. She was breathing normally like she was sleeping, but the way she lay there, motionless. It bothered me. It's just not right…

A few hours later, Dad walked back in and told Bella's parents that if they wanted to, they could leave. Mommy gave me a kiss goodnight and went home for the night. Dad was going to stay with me and tell me what's up with Bella.

"What have you been studying in health at school?" he asked.

It took me a minute to answer but I said, "All kinds of health conditions like," I started counting them off on my fingers, "comas, cancers, shock, and all sorts of things like that. Why? Is something wrong with Bella?"

"Do you know what all those things mean?"

"Most of them. The ones I named are the ones that I know most about."

Tears began to fill my father's eyes as he said, "When Bella was bullied by those boys, her body wasn't able to take it. Chief Swan showed up in time to save her. When she was bullied, she went into shock. Once she was in the ambulance, she passed out and hasn't woken up." As he was saying this, tears started streaming down my father's face, but if it were a challenge, I would definitely win. I felt as if I knew what was happening to her. "She slipped into a coma when she was put into the ambulance and there's a 50/50 chance she won't make it. I'm so sorry, Edward. I know how much she means to you and we'll do everything we can to make her wake up."

I just about passed out at the news Carlisle had just given me. At the moment, I was bawling my eyes out crying from her and staring at her motionless body across from me. My dad was trying to comfort me while I tried to go around him to her bedside. My father won the war and I gave in and collapsed in his arms. _I loved her soooo much! How could this happen to her?! She was so young!_

**SAD! And cliffyified. I know. I didn't write any of that it was ALL KATLYN! And by the way (again) NONE OF US HATE JACOB! NONONONONONONONO! We don't hate him, we just like Edward. :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know this by now. WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND WE NEVER WILL. But we are all dazzled by Robert (SuperVolvo is the most so DEAL WITH IT!)**

**Edward's POV**

School went on but it wasn't the same without Bella. She didn't seem to be getting any better in the hospital. Me dad kept me informed and now you don't see the Swan's at home any more. You would only see them if they were visiting Bella in the hospital or coming home from visiting Bella. I went their every day since I got out of the hospital.

I was now in seventh grade. Live doesn't really have a meaning for me without Bella anymore. I'm so heartbroken. An empty shell… it's killing me!

Even her friends visited her as often as they could. Today was the best day since Bella went into a coma. I went to the hospital to visit her. Carlisle was checking her and as usual, she was normal. (Other than the fact that she's in a coma). I pulled up a chair while my mom went to the cafeteria to get me something to eat. Renee got up to go with her since I was here to watch her. I laid my head on the side of her med for a tiny name before Esme and Renee came back. I thought I was dreaming. She stirred and made a noise. I ran out real quick to get my dad to tell him about her. We ran back in to see if she would wake up. Renee and Esme must've seen us running because as we entered the room, I saw them drop everything and follow us as fast as they could. Bella was now moving her hands like she wanted something. I held her hand and as if she knew it was me, she smiled! Her eyelids started to move and now they fluttered open!

"Edward? Edward, where are you?" She called.

"I'm right here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." I said then kissed her hand.

Her eyes opened all the way now and they stayed open. She found me staring wide eyed at her. She smiled a weak smile. Renee dove in and gave her a hug like she would never let go. My dad called Charlie to tell him that his daughter has finally woken up. Then he started checking on her health and things of that sort. She still had a few broken ribs and a bunch of scars where she had been hit by the large knuckles of Jacob Black. At least he and his friends have been expelled! I filled Bella in on everything that had happened in the last couple years over the next few days.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but the next one's kinda longish… In my opinion at least. Jeez. This chapter too forever to write because of my MSN going off with EMAIL FROM . EMAIL FROM . Jeez. We should do collabs more often xD They're fun. Everyone, let's all start doing collaboration fanfics okay? Gewd. Okay Lauren types long chapter now :**


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own Twilight and we never will. Sorry.**

**Edward's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_Bella was 15 and I just turned 16. My birthday was two months ago. Bella had planned a small party for me. She kept telling me that I didn't have enough things so she bought me a few presents with Alice's help. I kept telling her that she was enough for me and she didn't have to do anything for me. She insisted that I had a party, so I eventually gave in and let her do it._

_Today was rainy, but she didn't want to stay at home. I took her to see Never Back Down (her choice). _**(A/N: If you've not seen that, SEE! It's amazing! And James is in it… and he's lookin' preeettyyy sexyyy! :D) **_We got through the movie and stopped by McDonald's on the way home. She ended up falling asleep on my shoulder._

_We got to her house, but something wasn't right. I heard noises from inside the house- like glass crashing against the wall and people screaming from within. They must have seen us pull up because it all stopped at once. I woke Bella up so she could go inside and get her things. Alice had asked her to stay the night. She was like a sister to Alice._

_She woke up and I cautiously took her inside. Charlie was fuming from the sofa and I could hear her mother crying in her bedroom. I took Bella upstairs to her room to get her things. We were about to shut off her light and close the door when her mom came in and said that they needed to talk. I could tell something was wrong, so I took her things and packed them into my Volvo (A birthday gift from Carlisle and Esme) while she talked to her mother._

_I was sitting on the sofa when she came down the stairs with Renee trailing behind with a suitcase in hand. Bella walked up to me. I stood and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. She was crying and I asked if she still wanted to go to my house. She said she did so then we left with Renee in the rearview mirror packing her things into her car. Just as we turned the corner, she disappeared into her car and drove off in the opposite direction. We were driving down the gravel road to where I now lived (we moved there during Bella's coma- it was too depressing for me to look at her house and know that there was a good chance she wouldn't live in it again) when Bella turned and told me Renee left Charlie, but Bella got to choose where she stayed. She chose to stay with Charlie because I wasn't going anywhere. She broke down crying again and I wrapped my arm around her as we pulled into our driveway_

_**Finally the end of flashback… hahaha what did I tell you about a longer chapter?**_

It was finally spring break in Forks. Bella and I were going to take a trip to northern California with Alice who was a sophomore. Jasper had graduated (along with growing out of his lisp) along with Emmett and Rosalie. Bella was still a freshman and I am a sophomore, too.

We had our bags packed into the trunk of the car waiting to go. We hugged Carlisle and Esme goodbye for the week that we would be gone. Everyone had used the bathroom and now we were ready to go.

It was at least three hours later that we stopped in a little town to get something to eat. We had almost reached the state line of Oregon (I drove way too fast for anyone to even see me). Once we got back on the road, Bella lay down in the back and slept while Alice was running her mouth. I swear, I don't remember a single word she said.

**Five hours later**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had driven Alice and me to a little beach house in northern California. We stopped every couple of hours to use the restroom but I fell asleep after the first stop and didn't wake until Edward woke me when we got there with a kiss on my forehead. He helped me get out of the car and into the house to lay me down on the bed. Alice had already started unloading the car. Edward let my change into my pajamas and went to help Alice.

The car was unloaded and Alice went off to bed. Edward came in and tucked me in. Right before he went to bed, he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Then he went off to bed himself. Now that I was older, I always wished the kiss would last a little longer, but he always said that I was still too young for that kind of relationship. I always told him that I was ready. Once, he gave in and we started to make out. It didn't get very far when I told him that he was right and I wasn't ready.

The next morning, Edward and Alice were waiting for me. Edward had apparently bought donuts and juice for breakfast. I ate a donut while they sat on the sofa and nibbled on whatever. **(A/N: Like the sofa!! Kidding. They're eating donuts too!)** We sat there while I woke up then we got on our bathing suits. (EDWARD WAS TOPLESS! 3) We then went outside to sit on the beach, Edward helped me put sun block on my back while Alice put tanning lotion by herself. But we all knew she'd be in the water anyway. Then, I helped Edward put sun block on his back. I bit my lip to keep from squealing. **(A/N: I seriously did just squeal though… I'm such a dork!) **"Bella! Race you to the water!" Edward shouted. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. I tripped once and Edward caught me. He held me there for a moment and he looked as if he might kiss me and Alice came and RUINED OUR ALMOST MOMENT!

"Come _awn_ guys!" She said. Edward let go of me, but grabbed my hand and we walked to the water. Alice, naturally, was already in and soaked. She was about fifty feet out when the water was just reaching mind and Edward's ankles.

"What's her issue?" I asked Edward.

"She's just being Alice." He said too quickly. I didn't respond. Just kept walking with him, staring at the fish fluttering around our feet thinking about how I was walking hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous thing alive. "Bella?" Edward asked after an immeasurable period of time.

"Yes?"

"Just checking that you're still there. What are you thinking about?"

"To be honest, Rabbis."

"Why Rabbis?"

"I have no idea."

Alice bounced up to us and grabbed my free hand. Ripping me from Edward, she pulled me away from him. When we were out of earshot, she sang, "Bellllaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I said, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"I know something you don't know!" She said still in sing-song

"Spectacular," I mumbled taking my hand out of hers and began to walk back up to the sand. She was back at my side in an instant.

"It is spectacular. Really. And I wanna tell you. SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I'm pretty sure Edward heard that.

"Okay, Alice. Jeez. What's up?"

She giggled.

"Aww, come on!"

"But you already know, Bella! I can't believe you haven't _guessed_ yet!"

"Just tell me Alice. Dammit!" I stepped on a sharp rock.

"Okay, okay! Edward!"

"Pardon?" The sound of his name made my heard fly.

"Edward. He likes you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Edward and I are just friends, Alice. FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNDDDSSSSS-UH!" I emphasized.

"Friends with benefits!" Alice blurted too loud. I saw Edward look over at us in my peripheral vision.

"ALICE!!" She was tiny enough for me to throw into the water and she hit with a _splash!_ She picked herself up and splashed me back. Soon, it was an all-out water war. Edward came and we both ganged up on Alice and this went on until I was laughing so hard, about three gallons went into my mouth from one of Alice's splashes and I began to choke. Alice began pounding on my back but Edward shoved her out of the way sending her back into the water. "Sorry." He mumbled. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started doing the Heimlich maneuver. After what felt like an hour, I began to vomit sea water. **(A/N: Can you imagine how strange that would look if someone was doing that on the beach for and hour? Oh my…)** When I was finished, Edward took my hand and we walked back to me beach house. I collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. I fell asleep to the sound of Edward humming and stroking my hair.

I heard a bang on the door and woke with a start. Another bang and Hagrid thundered through the door. "Sorry about that," he said and replaced the door. Just like his intro to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Jasper appeared behind is shoulder and said in the lisp he outgrew years ago, "Hagrid'sth got dragonsth! DRAGONSTH! I know that he doesth becausthe I've stheen them! Oh, no! I'm going to have an asthma attack! I need to sthmoke a dragon!" He pulled out a miniature dragon and lit its tongue on fire. He stuck the dragon's tail into his mouth and began to smoke it.

I woke up screaming. Somehow, I was in Edward's arms, my face cradled between his shoulder and his hand. He was stroking my hair. My throat felt raw from the salt and then the screaming. I disentangled myself from Edward and went the kitchen to get a drink of water. I was so thirsty. I must've drank four gallons before I was satisfied. But then I stopped out of fear of drowning again. I turned around and all but hit Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I croaked still almost thirsty **(A/N: If that makes sense… If not, you know what I mean. I know you do. Don't look at me like that!)** He gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek- something he hadn't done in a long, long time. "Um…" I started.

"What is it, Bella?"

"…Shower." I broke away and went into the bathroom.

**Edward's POV**

I stood outside the door while Bella took a shower, one hand on the knob waiting for the bang that would let me know she collapsed again, but it never came.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alice asked. I jumped.

"Since Bella got in the shower."

"Why?"

"Because she will probably fall." Just then, the water shut off. Alice and I walked over to sit on the sofa in the living room. She turned on the television and we pretended to have been watching it forever when Bella walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" I pretended to have to tear my eyes from the screen.

"I'm fine."

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean, walking is a death trap but why not?"

We strolled into a carnival and went on a ride called Flying Ponies which was just a dolled up Ferris wheel. We were only on the second revolution when Bella scooted closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Crap." I said.

"What is it?"

"I forgot you're afraid of heights."

"Mmm." She buried her face in my chest. After a while, she pulled her head out and glanced over the railing. We were very high on the wheel and she began to hyperventilate. She started to slip out of the seat and she wasn't breathing. I almost didn't move. She slipped further… further… I finally came back to Earth and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her back up and cradled her in my arms while she tried to breathe. When she was breathing correctly, I whispered, "Bella…Bella. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Bella. I love you." I stared deeply into her eyes for a moment and leaned down to kiss her until the ride was over. I snaked my arm around her waist and walked her off of the Flying Ponies.

"Me too." Bella said.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, too. Always have."

I grinned and kissed her again.

When Bella and Alice were asleep, I snuck out of my room and tiptoed down the hall to Bella's bedroom. I tapped on the door and listened for a moment before cracking it open and stepping inside. I walked around to the side of the bed where I could see her face and crawled in beside her. She seemed to unconsciously know it was me and rolled into my arms. I kissed her hair and sighed, totally content.


	6. Chapter 6

**D: We don't own Twilight so don't even try to saddle an elephant.**

**Edward's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find Bella and me still lying in the same position. Only now, there was a little line of drool coming out of Bella's mouth and she had really bad morning breath. Some people might find this revolting, but I found it to be adorable.

I didn't want to frighten her with my presence when she woke up, so I decided to make her breakfast-in-bed. About twenty minutes or so later, I quietly walked into Bella's room with breakfast galore.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I whispered softly in her ear

My angel stirred and eventually awoke. "Edward? Did you make this?" She said eyeing the toast on the plate.

"Of course. Nothing's too good for you."

"Toast…" Bella said. **(A/N: I know. Edward's brilliant at breakfast making… and the reason it took him twenty minutes is because he kept burning it. Silleh Edward!) **

"YEAH TOAST!" Alice shouted, Bella and I jumped and Bella spilled her orange juice.

"Jeez! Where'd you come from?"

"Your mom's womb!"

"Alice. Leave please!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Actually, your mother did."

"Fine," she sniffed and left the room, but not before yelling, "FRENCH TOAST!"

"So, anywho, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her with a small smirk on my face.

"Yes, very well. How about you?"

"It was the best sleep I've ever had." I now had a full blown smile on my face.

"Why is that?"

I pretended to zip close my lips. "I'll never tell." And I kissed her forehead.

Later that afternoon, Alice was determined to get Bella down the beach again. But due to the latest choking incident, Bella was afraid of all water.

She had even given up brushing her teeth and still slightly had her adorable morning breath.

Alice had now started a chant that she thought would get her to the beach. "Bella's breath smells like eggs, but if she jumped in the ocean, it would smell lie fish! Fish smell much better than eggs, oh yes! They do!"

Bella's eyes began to water, she was not one to take teasing well. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she began to sob. "Alice knock it off! You're so childish!" I yelled. Alice just rolled her eyes and tromped out of the room. "Oh, Bella. Don't cry." I mused. "If it helps, I think you smell like buttery sunshine."

"Thanks, Edward." She said as she wiped away her tears. "But Alice is right. I have to brush my teeth some time." With that, she pulled the tooth brush from her bag and skipped toward the bathroom.

I heard Alice in her bedroom playing with her ponies. "Go around the barrels pony! That's right- be a good pony!" I burst out laughing.

Then, Bella came out of the bathroom. "What are you laughing at?

"Your mom!"

Her eyes began to water. "What?"

"I'm just messing with you!" I ran over and swung her around in circles. She seemed confused.

Then Alice shouted, "Jump over the hurdles, pony!"

Bella giggled. I said, "Do you want to watch the rest of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"IDK my BFF Bella!"

"Seriously, watch the rest of what?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're watching R and J?"

"No. But we can!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" She flung herself into my arms. "FUN!"

I laughed and set her on the sofa. "I'll go get it."

Just as we were settling down to watch the movie, Alice came in and said, "Want to play with ponies, Bella?" Next time we go on holiday, I'll just take Bella.

"Oh, God, no!" Bella hid her face in my chest. "Ponies are the most frightening thing since Alice Cullen herself. They're like the spawn of Satan!"

Alice pouted, but bounced back into her bedroom and slammed the door.

**That's all that we have so far but we'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Katlyn didn't punch me for that other disclaimer. YAY! But anywho, we don't own Twilight just like my mother doesn't own my Edward Pillow (Which she tried to steal o:!) Enjoy the chapter, Ponies!! -Lauren**

**Bella's POV**

"Edwaaaaaaaaarrrrrd! Have you seen my sunglasses?" Alice called. It was our last day of spring break. We were loading Edward's Volvo and preparing for the not-so-long drive back to Forks.

"No, I haven't. Why in the hell would I want to wear girl's sunglasses anyway? Much less, yours?"

"Jeez. Just asking Miss Menstrual."

Eventually, Alice found her sunglasses- on top of her head- and before I knew it we were on the road, Alice sitting in the back, myself by Edward. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding mine. We've held hands since we were little, but this time, it was for a different reason. We weren't just friends anymore.

Somehow during the drive, my head ended up on Edward's shoulder. "Bella, we're home." He whispered softly in my ear. I opened and Edward was smirking, one side of his mouth higher than the other. A crooked smile. I loved it so I smiled back.

As soon as that happened, I forgot about Alice being there with us. My door opened, although Edward was still in the car with me.

"COME ON, BELLA! GET OUT! TIME TO PLAY!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice! Go away NOW!" Edward shouted at her. She ran up to the house. Edward turned back to me. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I just want to…" when he said that, he put his hands up like he was going to choke something and his face looked like there was annoyance and maybe a hint of anger in it.

"Stop it. She's your sister and you shouldn't think about killing her. I know it seems weird with my saying this because I don't have any siblings at all, but still…" he opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him before he could start. "Just stop. I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so let's go inside."

I was about to get up, but my legs must have fallen asleep so I fell back down into my seat. Edward came around and gave me his hand to help me. Once I was out, he put his arm around my waist. I leaned against him and he led me up to the house. We decided to stay at Esme and Carlisle's house for the night instead of worrying about dropping me off at my house. He took me up to his room and tucked me into his bed. He then went back out and helped Alice finish unloading the Volvo. He brought his and mine's things and he grabbed a blanked out of the closet and a pillow off the bed. He then made himself a little bed on the floor. I was too far gone to protest. Right before he crawled into his makeshift bed, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and a hug. Alice seemed to have gone to bed too because I don't hear anything from her bedroom. _That's good_ I thought _she needs to calm down._

"WHAT NOW, PONIES? ALICE WANTS TO!"

"Alice, what the hell?" Edward said in the morning.

"IT'S SEVEN THIRTY EDDIE! SCHOOL TIME!!"

I sat up a little, rubbing my eyes to help me wake up. "BELLA!" Alice bounced over to me and kissed my cheek. **(A/N: Yes, our Alice is a little more whacko and crazy in our fanfiction than in the books but DEAL! We have fun writing that)**

"Alice? How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked.

She laughed. "NONE!" She danced over to Edward's window, pulling open the curtains. I think she was expecting sunlight to pour through like in the movies. But as usual, it was raining. Hard. Alice frowned. "Oh well. Come on, Bella!" She pulled my arms and dragged me out of the bed and into her room, where she dressed me in clothes by designers whose names I couldn't even pronounce.

"Alice!" I complained as she began to do my makeup.

"Bella, _hold still!_" she hissed.

"What's the point?"

Alice didn't answer. She continued working methodically until her excited "Done!" made me jump. She held a hand mirror in front of my face, which I ignored, desperate to leave Alice's torture lair. I ran into Edward on my way out of the room. He caught me and stared up at my face.

"You look beautiful, Bella, so please do not take offense but, what did Alice_ do_ to you?"

Alice leapt over beside him. "I made her brilliant. School time!" Alice hauled us both to Edward's Volvo.

Throughout my entire week of school, I was faced with compliments I didn't want. **(A/N: I'm sorry. It was originally her day, but someone writing this (not right now, I'm Lauren!) named KATLYN went and got it all messed up later and this is the most sense we can get made. Like we even had to change Mike to Tyler when the Mike made much more sense… but yeah. We got it fixed as well as we can and if it doesn't make any sense, blame Katlyn. :D Sorry, Katlyn. So, anywho, (wow this is a long author's note) pretend that Alice gave Bella makeovers all week :P) **Even from Jessica and Lauren.

"Wow, I really like your hair!" Jessicasaid at lunch.

"Yea and your eyeliner looks fantastic," Lauren put in.

Eric and Tyler would _not_ stop staring. I was used to Mike's stares but Eric's and Tyler's were… weird. **(A/N: o.O PERVERTS! Ha ha) **

Toward the end of Gym, Mike came over to me. "Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Mike. How was your spring break?"

Mike shuffled uncomfortably.

"What happened?"

"Well, er, Jessica and I broke up.

I gasped. "Why?" They'd been dating forever.

**(A/N: Oh. My. Carlisle! I'm writing this in Biology and we're watching a video about Galapagos Islands and the larges Galapagos Island is ISABELLA! TWILIGHT IS EVERYWHERE! WOOT!) **

"Er, I caught her with my cousin."

I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

**(A/N: There's a turtle eating grass and he looks really weird. BAM! That turtle weights four hundred pounds and it's swimming at the bottom of the ocean… I am afraid of Galapagos Islands now.) **

"Don't worry about it. You look great today, by the way." **(A/N: Right now it's Monday.) **

"Thanks," I said, looking down and blushing.

**(A/N: Flamingo legs are really skinny. I'll shut up now ;D) **

It was very confusing being dropped off at Charlie's with my things. I didn't want to leave Edward, but at the same time, another makeover from Alice would be brutal.

"Bella?" Charlie called as I opened the door.

"Yeah, it's me." _No, I'm a burglar that's going to rob you of everything you own_.

He came over to me and gave me a very un-Charlie-like hug. "How was your spring break, kid?"

"Great!"

"I'm glad you're back. I didn't think I'd get tired of pizza every day for every meal, but here you are." He chuckled.

"It's good to be back."

"Here, let me take your things." He took my bags and took them up to my bedroom, leaving Edward and me downstairs to talk. Edward spoke first.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said somewhat reluctantly.

"You don't have to go… stay for dinner!" I urged

"I won't be a bother?"

"Not at all!"

"Are you sure you're not tired of me yet?"

"Absolutely positive." What was wrong with this boy?

"Really?"

"Really!" I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"If you do get sick of me, just let me know." He breathed into my hair.

"Don't hold your breath." I said against his chest.

"I don't plan on it, I like how you smell." I felt myself blush. He kissed the top of my head wand was about to kiss my lips when Charlie came back down and he let me go. We both knew Charlie would have none of it with me being so young.

Later in the week, **(A.N: This is the part that might get kinda confusifying) **Charlie said to Edward, "So, you staying for dinner then or did she get enough of you yet? Because you know…" Charlie began but was interrupted by me.

"Dad! Stop it! Even though Edward stays around here all the time doesn't give you the right to be mean to him!"

"Now, Bella," Charlie paused for a moment as he turned to Edward who was standing right behind me looking… weird and confused. _Poor Edward. He doesn't deserve this_ I thought desperately. Charlie continued; my guess that he was trying to ignore Edward but couldn't take it anymore. "Could you go home, please? Me and Bella need to talk for a while. You can talk tomorrow at school or whatever.

Charlie must have forgotten that Edward and I weren't in the same grade and we never really saw each other much. It would be in the morning, when Edward picked me up for school, at lunch when we ate with Angela and a few other people, and then after school when he took me home. Those were the only times during the day we could talk. Charlie doesn't seem very fond of Edward but acts as if Tyler Crowley was his son or whatever! It's like he wants me to open my eyes and see Tyler instead of Edward. I won't have any of it!

I must have staring off into space while I was thinking because then next thing I knew I was being held up by Edward as Charlie's trying to snap my attention back to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were off in la-la land, then you fell backwards and I caught you." Edward explained to me.

"Thanks," I began, but Charlie interrupted me while I was thanking Edward. **(A/N: What a jerk! No manners for Chief Swan!)**

"Yeah, thanks. Now wait, Bella. Could you give me and Edwin a minute? Me and Sonny here need to talk."

"It's EDWARD, dad. And why? What are you going to do?" I asked with growing concern.

"Just give us a minute so I can talk to Edgar. I'm not going to do anything. I'm not going to do anything. Just give us a minute, okay?"

I nodded and walked up to my room and pressed my ear against the door, but I couldn't hear anything. I decided to sit on my bed and wait.

**Edward's POV**

Bella went upstairs to her bedroom. I watched until Charlie waved a hand in front of my face to bring my attention back to him.

He began, "I see you're getting a little cozy with my daughter." I could almost hear Bella groaning, but she wasn't here, thank the Lord.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he pushed on. "You don't think I saw you two when I was coming down the stairs earlier. I'll bet you thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

"I…" I trailed off.

"No! Now you leave my daughter alone! She's too young for you and she doesn't need anybody to ruin her life for her! I won't let that happen. Seems now you've already done enough to her!" I started to shake my head. "You don't think you haven't done anything? Well, I've seen bruises were there never were any, like on her arms! Tyler Crowley has _seen_ you hurting her!"

Charlie had raised his voice enough for Bella to hear. She came running down the stairs and out the door. I caught a glimpse of her tear streaked face **(A/N: Ironically, I'm listening to Face Down by RJA… silly way the world works) **as she bolted out the door and down the street. **(A/N: A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence I'LL SHUT UP NOW!) **I took off after her while Charlie looked confused, then started running too. He didn't get very far- only to the end of the driveway- before he bent down and tried to catch his breath. _Some police officer_ I thought almost bitterly. I was surprised Bella hadn't tripped yet. Oops! Thought too soon. She toppled over and scraped her arms and legs on the cement. I ran up to her while Charlie came around the corner in the cruiser. Esme had just been driving down the street to go home when she saw us and stopped immediately. She jumped out of the car when I finally got to Bella.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt beside her and tried to pick her up. Just then, I felt a heavy weight on my back wrestling me away. I felt myself being lifted away and fought to the ground.

"What's happening here?!" Esme screamed. She knelt down to help Bella, but Charlie wasn't having that.

"Get away from her!"

"Charlie! She's hurt and I'm helping her up! What's going on here anyway?"

"Your son is under arrest for abusing my daughter!"

"He has not! He wouldn't do anything to her! He loves her and would give up anything to keep her safe! But _how_ has he been abusing her? Tell me, Charlie!" She yelled at him.

The neighbors, disturbed by the racket we were making, came out to watch. _What a terrible sight to see _I thought as Charlie put my cuffed hands and me in the back of the cruiser. "What more proof do you want? She has bruises all over her face and arms where he's obviously slapped her and on her arms, bruises where he's grabbed her so hard that…! Tyler Crowley…"

"Tyler Crowley this! Tyler Crowley that! Is that the only boy that you like and approve of for Bella? Is it? Because I know that kid is a liar and he likes Bella so much that he'll go so far to the point of getting the only person Bella loves arrested! But I've seen her around others that show interest for her that she doesn't care for, except for Edward! Now how can you put, not only Edward through this, but your own daughter too?"

"I have a reason for arresting him, for that matter! He doesn't want her to tell anyone what he's doing to her so if someone asks…"

"Have you ever even asked about it?"

Bella was still lying on the ground with blood on her hands and knees but nobody was paying attention to her except the neighbors. They came out and picked her up to set her on the porch and help her. That's when I found out who was helping her. _Tyler Crowley. Where had she been running to?_ Tyler then came out of the house with a wicked grin on his face. Why did she have to trip in front of his house? He then bent down to where he was beside her so that she could see him. He leaned in towards her like he was going to kiss her, but she popped up and ran down the porch stairs and to Charlie. She pulled on his arm and told him to let me out and stop with all the crap. He and Esme stopped yelling and noticed, I think for the first time what they were shouting about. Bella and me.

"Bella. Esme. Get in the car we're going to the station to see how right I am." Charlie said quietly so that it was just us who could hear.

"But why…?" Esme and I began at the same time.

"Just get in."

They got in. Bella in the back with me and Esme in the front with Charlie. We drove to the station in silence. When we got there, Charlie pulled me out of the back as Bella and Esme got out on their side. Charlie and I marched up the steps and into the small building. He sent me into one of two cells that they had to hold me in and took off the cuffs. Esme and Bella were sent to the waiting room.

A few hours later, Charlie came back and pulled me out. He then took me into a big room where some guy sat with a whole bunch of machines.

"Your mom gave us permission to have you take a polygraph test to see how much of a liar you are. Apparently she doesn't think you've done anything wrong. I seem to think not."

He threw me into the room where the guy hooked me up and I had to answer a bunch of questions. When I was finished, I came out with my parents, Bella and Charlie were standing there and so were Carlisle and Esme, looking concerned. Someone else must have gotten Tyler to come in, because now he was going to do the same test I did. A little while later, he came out with a worried and scared look on his face. I was standing with my parents when Tyler's parents came rushing past us pushing everybody out of their way. Bella fell hard onto the floor to the point of breaking her arm in attempt to catch herself. I immediately ran to her side but Charlie still pushed me out of the way. Bella was crying hard and I don't think it had much to do with the fact that she broke her arm. She rarely ever cried when she got hurt. Charlie tried to pick her up but Carlisle told him to put her down so he could look at it.

We all ended up at the hospital where Carlisle put a cast on Bella's arm. After that, we all seemed to have calmed down.

Charlie spoke first, "I'm sorry, Edward, for thinking that you were abusing Bella. Which reminds me, where is Tyler and his parents? We need to have a little chat. Come on, Bella, I'm gonna go ahead and take you home…"

"Hey, dad? Can Edward stay with us for a little why? Could Esme and Carlisle stay too, and have dinner with us?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but Carlisle has to get back to work and I have to go home and take care of Alice and make sure she doesn't redecorate when I've just mopped…" She smiled. "But if it's alright with Charlie, then Edward can stay for a while."

"Yeah, Bella would like Edward to stay for a bit. What day is it? Friday? If he wants to and it's okay with you, he could stay with us and sleep on the couch or something." Charlie seemed to be in a better mood now, although he was very angry at Tyler. How awesome is that?! I think I may have squealed because everyone around me gaped at me. Even people just coming in. Carlisle and Esme said goodbye and left us in the lobby of the hospital. Charlie took Bella and I to his house and we ordered a pizza for dinner.

**WE ALL LOVE A HAPPY ENDING! Sorry for that like ginormic abrupt end but this chapter's like six pages long and I'm gonna get carpal tunnel! Ha ha… We're about midway through Chapter 8 and when that's all typed I'll post it :D See you guys soon, we love you!**

**-Kelsey, Cassie, Katlyn, and Lauren 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! Yes, you can all have a free punch at Lauren for not updating. This has all been sitting in her notebook and she's just been like "I'll do it tomorrow" BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? She didn't do it tomorrow. So now it's been like… two months? BUT! I'm typing it now… o.o OF COURSE YOU ARE LAUREN. -.-**

**Do any of us look like Stephenie Meyer? Uuhh, NO!**

Edward stayed all weekend. On Sunday afternoon, Alice came and dragged me- literally- from the house to take me shopping. I groaned every time she shoved me into a dressing room. I groaned a lot **(A/N: Use a clean mind you sick, sick children!) **

When I woke up the next morning, Edward came earlier than usual. Not that I'm complaining, but by twenty minutes? I excitedly but still cautiously bounced to the door. Well, tripped. I opened the door expecting Edward, but Alice tromped with a bag and went up to my bedroom, Edward looking extremely apologetic as he walked in. **(A/N: I'm listening to Dream Street. Well, the song's over so time for THE BACKSTREET BOYS! Lol I'm a nerd… I still know all the words to Don't Want You Back, It Happens Every Time, and I Want It That Way…) **

"She insisted," he said kissing my cheek, chuckling as I groaned.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked running back down the stairs and taking me hostage in my own room. "Bella, the sooner you cooperate the better." She said forcing out of my closet as I attempted to cringe away into it. **(Don't want you back forgive my honesty but you gotta go I, I don't want you back ) **I sat and sulked as she gave me yet another makeover. **(Don't want you back that's all I know all I can say don't want you back you now you gotta go I'LL SHUT UP I PROMISE!) **"'Kay, Bella! You can look now!"

"I'd rather not!" I snapped and we all climbed into Edward's Volvo and headed off to school.

In Gym, I tripped and, as usual, Mike came and helped me pick myself up. "Hey, Bella," he said

"Hi, Mike."

"I heard about your issue with Tyler. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it."

"Um… Bella?"

"Yes?"

"D'you… you know… wanna go out this weekend or something? I can make it up for him."

"Er, Mike? I'm quite sure that's pretty inappropriate considering I'm dating Edward."

He scowled. "He's way too old for you, Bella."

"It's only a year, Mike!" I snapped walking off to the locker room. I changed quickly. When I walked out, Edward was talking to Eric. What a surprise, I never knew that he would talk to any of my friends. Edward must have seen me or they were done talking. He came over to me and gave me a hug. We said goodbye to Eric and walked out to the car. We still had to wait for Alice though so we sat and talked about random things. It looked as if he were about to kiss me, but the moment was ruined by Alice getting in the car quite loudly. He pulled away and started the car.

We were almost to the Cullen's house, and I don't know how he managed to drive with Alice jabbering at a hundred million miles an hour. _She is unbelievable! _ I thought.

When we finally got home, Alice got out of the car, still talking. No one was listening to her though. Edward and I lagged behind, talking to each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked

"I want to hear you play the piano."

"But…"

I put a finger to his lips. "No buts. Let's hear something."

We walked over to the piano once we got inside the house. Edward sat down and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down by him. He started playing. It was so beautiful. Esme must have herd him playing because she came down the stairs. She motioned me to come over and dance with her. _This must be her favorite song_ I thought.

A few minutes later, Carlisle walked in and saw Esme and me dancing. He asked if he could cut in and give me a break, I went and sat back down by Edward. Unfortunately, the song ended and Carlisle and Esme went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before.

"Um…" Edward sounded nervous. I had never heard him like this before. "I want you… to hear… another song I wrote. It was, um, inspired by…you."

"Okay," I was eager, "Let's hear it."

Edward gently placed his fingers on the keys and began playing the sweetest song I ever heard. It was dainty and soft. It reminded me of lace and wind chimes. Old fashioned things. It was beautiful. Before I knew it, I was in tears.

"Bella! Why are you crying Do you hate it? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have written you a song. I'm terribly, terribly sorry!"

"No, no, Edward… I love it!"

"You do?" Edward asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I absolutely love it!"

"Thanks. It reminds me of you. I call it 'Bella's Lullaby.'"

"Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Bella, you are the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"There's only one word to describe me- FEIRCE!" I snapped my fingers in a z-formation. **(A/N: Yes, Project Runway. Kelsey likes it and we started messing around and this birthed from our minds… Now I'm in Economics watching a SCARY VIDEO! Apparently there's this grandma who opened her account in 1895. She is sooooo scary! OME!) **

"Bel-la!" sang Alice. "Oh, Bel-la! Guess what, Bella!"

I groaned. "What?"

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING THIS WEEKEND!" This is why I hated Fridays.

"Have fun, Alice." I said dully.

"You're coming too you silly!"

"Again? Do I have to?" I glanced over at Edward.

"He's coming, too, Bella so don't worry.

"Alice, why do you make these plans without consulting us?"

"Because you wouldn't have agreed to it if I had!"

"Obviously. Okay, Alice. You may shop with Bella for… no more than two hours. We had plans this weekend." We did?

Alice didn't hear past 'two hours' because she exploded in his face. "TWO HOURS?! EDWARD! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME TO DO ANYTHING!!

"JUST BECAUSE YOU TRY ON EVERYTHING IN THE DAMN STORE! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO BE UNTIL YOU BUY EVERY THING AVAILABLE?" Edward retorted.

I giggled. I couldn't help it. Edward looked at me, then Alice, and started giggling too. Soon, we were all laughing. We laughed until we cried. We laughed until we forgot what we were laughing at. We laughed until Alice said, "OH NO! I THINK I PEED!!"

Then, we laughed harder.

"Okay, okay! Stop! My sides hurt." I eventually said. When we calmed down, Alice went upstairs to change out of her pee-stained jeans. Edward looked at me and then the door, motioning. I nodded and we tiptoed out to his Volvo. We hung out at my house until Charlie told him it was time for me to go to sleep. Edward kissed my forehead on his way out the door and drove home.

Just as I put my pajamas on, I heard a tap on my window. Startled, I walked over to it and peeked out. Smiling, I opened it.

That was the first night Edward stayed.

**Yes, we tried. So there's this GORGEOUS button for you to click right? Right. It's great!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hai hai hai! We're both still alive and we've had this chapter for a while now, but I was hoping that there would be more to add to it... we'll update more, I promise this time! We actually passed it over to Claire so she'd be able to help a bit but she hasn't gotten back to us yet... but until then I'll see what we can do.

'Njoy the chapter

3L

**Disclaimer: I didn't have to sign Kelsey's book to make it signed by Stephenie. She did it by herself **

**Edward**

I awoke and glanced over at Bella. She appeared to be sleeping but after a moment of staring at her, she grinned and I felt her eyelashes flutter against my shoulder. I peered over at the clock. 9:30. Crap. "Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied innocently.

"Er, aren't we a bit late for school?" I was sure it was Wednesday.

"No. We're skipping. I called us in with the flue this morning." She grinned.

"And Mrs. Cope bought it?"

"We're here aren't we?"

"Who knew Bella Swan could lie?" I teased, running my hand through her hair. It was very soft…

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _loads_ of special."

"You are. So what are we going to do today?" **(A/N: Does being 'loads of special' even make sense?) **

She smirked, "I have a few ideas."

"You know," Bella said licking chocolate chip cookie dough from her fingers. "What this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"When we did this when we were like, eight? Just made a bunch of cookie dough and then ate it…"

"Yeah. Gah, my stomach hurt so bad after that."

"Mine too. But it was still fun."

"Yes it was."

"Edward? Gimme two seconds." Bella disappeared to… somewhere. I felt myself smiling, slyly. Taking one of Bella's hair bands, I tied it around the trigger of the hose on the sink. **(A/N: My friend Cassie did that to her mother on April Fool's Day.) **Bella came back and, as I'd planned, began to wash our cookie dishes. She turned on the faucet and water shot out at her. She yelped in surprise while I roared with laughter. "I HATE YOU, EDWARD CULLEN!" She screamed. Bella pulled the hose out and sprayed me with it. I jumped over to the faucet and smacked it off. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a dishtowel and proceeded to dry Bella off.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just having fun."

She took the towel from me, twisted it up, and whipped my butt with it.

She wasn't getting away with that.  
I grabbed another towel and proceeded to whip _her_ butt with it. She yelped in surprise and started laughing.

After a few minutes of whipping each other's butts, we decided to watch a movie.

"So, which movie do you want to see, love?"

"Um, Harry Potter!" She said while jumping up and down. Oh no! She's becoming Alice!!  
"Which one?"  
"ALL OF THEM!!"  
I sighed and we sat down to watch all five Harry Potter movies. I was just starting to get into the movie when all of a sudden Bella whispers, "This is, like, the best movie series of all time. Daniel Radcliffe is so HOT!" **(A/N: This is Kelsey/GrobanGirl talking! I just wanted to say that we all know that Lauren/SuperVolvo is in love with Daniel Radcliffe, but I just thought I'd tell you guys! Personally, I prefer Rupert Grint! That's right Lauren! RON WEASLEY!!)  
** I felt the hot fire of jealousy course through my veins. I knew I was being absurd, considering he's an actor and the chances of her ever meeting him are very slim, but I couldn't help it. Knowing that she thought someone else was attractive was like a knife to my heart.  
"Edward?" My angel asked me. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned off there."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Crap.

"Ponies." Smooth move, Edward.

She laughed, "Ponies? I always thought of you as a Unicorn kind of guy."

"I am." What? "I was just imagining a Pony and a Unicorn in a duel. The Unicorn won, of course, because of his sweet horn." I'm an idiot. **(A/N: OMG. Ew. There is a dead fly on my keyboard (It's Lauren again) That. Is. Disgusting!) **

"They aren't horns, Edward."

"Er, then what are they then?"

"Swords. In their heads."

"How did they get there?"

"Right. So, there was this big, BIG battle, right? And there were these knights, in shining armor of course, and their horses were all like RAWR and fire-breathing and what not," **(A/N: Kelsey wrote me into a corner of Unicorns so I'm improvising… I have no idea where this is gonna go so bear with me.) **"And they attacked the other knights in less-shiny armor's horses and then this little dwarf came along with all the elves and it was an even bigger battle than before. But, anyway, the shiny and the less-shiny knights started to battle on foot. So then, the horses were going to battle each other too and the shiny knights, of course, wanted them to win. So the shiny knights called upon the sorcerer's and the sorcerer's magicked the horses and so then the shiny knights stabbed the horse's heads and then they were unicorns!"

"…Interesting. So who won the battle?"

"The shinier knights would rather not talk about that."_  
_  
"Oh. I see." A full 12 hours later, we decided to watch one of Bella's other favorite movies: The Princess Bride.

"My name is Inigo Mantoya You killed my father. Prepare to die." Bella said, quoting the movie.

"How can you like this movie?" I asked her. "It's so cheesy!"

"That's where you are wrong, my friend! If it were cheesy, they would have cheese in every scene and the costumes and sets would also be made of cheese." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Bella. I had no idea you thought like this."

"Well, we'll just have to get to know each other a little better, won't we?"

"Yes we will."

"NO WE WON'T!"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"Er…yes?"

"LIAR! You Muggle!"

"I'm not a Muggle!"

"Yes you are! Don't deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Ah ha! Another denial!"

"Whatever."

"The corridors are empty..."

"What?"

"Except for you and me..."

"Huh?"

"And this recycling bin. There's spiders in the recycling bin!"

"Spiders?"

"And one is named Harry because he is very hairy!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Your MOM doesn't make any sense!"

"Are you high?"

"Are you?"

"I'm high on friendship."

"Friendship is overrated."

"YOUR FACE IS OVERRATED."

"OUCH! Nice burn, Edward."

"Need ice?"

"I'm all good."

"Spectacular."

"One ring to rule them all!"

"What?"

"My precious..."

"What's your precious?"

"My mom."

"Well, your mom is my precious, too."

"Oh my gosh! We have so much in common!"

"I know!"

"We could be sisters! If you were a girl, that is."

"I am."

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just say you're a girl?"

"No, why would I say that when I am _clearly_ a boy?"

"I don't know, you said it."

"No I didn't."

"Edward! Yes you did!"

"Bella! No I didn't!"

"Let's just agree to disagree, okay?"

"Fine. Hey I have an idea!"

"Wow, that's a shocker."

"Shut up. Let's go to the skating rink!"

"Edward, it's almost 11:30."

"So? They have Midnight Skating."

"Oh, okay! That idea's crazy-awesome! I wish I came up with that."

"I know. I'm a genius. I can't help it." I said flexing my arm muscles

"Edward!" We had just reached the skating rink and I was trying to pick the lock on the door. "You said that they had Midnight Skating! It's not even open!"

"Well, I had to get you over here, didn't I?" I said with a smirk. Finally, the door came unlocked.

"We had better not get caught, Edward."

"Don't worry. We won't."

We walked inside and I grabbed us both Rental Skates.

I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she was scared.

"Bella? Do you want some help?"

"Um, could you? Help me, I mean?"

"It would be my pleasure."

I put my hands on her waist as we glided around the rink for about an hour. Bella stumbled a few times, but luckily I was there or she would have completely fallen down.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try something harder?"

"Like what?"

I took Bella to a little pond that had frozen over with ice. My mom used to take me to this pond to skate and I had loved every minute of it.

"Edward? I don't think I can do this. There aren't any walls for me to hold on to."

"You can hold on to me. But you have to promise me you'll try it on your own. Once you get the hang of it, of course."

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

After several minutes, Bella was able to skate on her own. I could tell she was having fun by the way she kept smiling and laughing.

I was busy skating in circles around the pond, looking at the scenery, when all of a sudden I hear a cracking noise followed by a scream.

I turn around and Bella is no where in sight. The only thing I see is a gaping hole in the ice, filled with ice cold water. Then Bella's head peaks up out of the water. She fell in.

"Bella! Oh my God!"

I rushed over to the hole, taking off my skates, and sitting as close to the waters edge as I could. I couldn't jump in after her because then we would both need help. All I could do was try to pull her out.

Bella was attempting to tread water while I told her what I was going to do. She needed to get close to the edge of the ice and put her arms above her head.

"E-Edward, h-h-hurry!"

As soon as her arms where in the air, I grabbed her by the armpits, as though I was picking up a small child.

I dragged her backwards, away from the ice, and we landed a safe distance away from the hole. She was convulsed in shivers.

"Bella, I'm gonna take you to my house, okay? Here, take your coat off and take mine."

"Th-thanks."

I set Bella in the passenger seat of my Volvo and ran around to the driver's side. I don't think I've ever sped faster in my life.

I hopped out of the car and carried Bella into the house bridal-style. No one was home.

I put Bella in the bathroom, so that she could take off all of the wet clothes and I went to my room to find her some dry ones. All I managed to find was a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Then I grabbed a huge fluffy blanket and took them to the bathroom. Bella put them on and came out of the bathroom and into my waiting arms.

"Oh, Bella. I thought I was going to lose you." I said, hugging her close to me and taking in her sweet scent. "I don't know what I would have done if anything ever happened to you."

"W-well, a-a-as long as you're around, y-you can b-be my he-hero."

"Bella." I kissed her on the forehead and walked her towards my room. We laid together on the bed, underneath as many blankets as I could find, until Bella, and eventually I, fell into a blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

It was Christmastime in Forks and Alice kidnapped me to go shopping with her in Seattle. She wanted to get Rosalie some jewelry **(A/N: I'd originally typed Edward )** but she didn't know what kind and that was the last person on her list. It was rather tedious to be dragged around diamond stores, but eventually she found something she liked.

After, we made the drive back in about forty-five minutes when it should have taken nearly four hours** (A/N: The wonders Google Maps can do for you )** and found Esme in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies. "Wow, Esme! Those smell delightful!" I said as I walked over to the pan of cookies that were cooling down.

"Thanks, Bella." Esme replied with a smile. "Would you like one?"

"Absolutely!"

"Careful, Bella. Don't burn your tongue." Edward warned. He's always so protective. Like I would do something as stupid as burn my tongue on a cookie.

"I can't believe you burned your tongue on a cookie." Emmett attempted to say through giggles.

"Thut up!" I can't even talk right. **(A/N: This is Kelsey/GrobanGirl...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...sigh ok, I'm done laughing...for now. Mwahahahaha!)**

"Bella, I warned you about this." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe ithf you weren't tho protecthive all the time, I would haf listhened to you thisth time!"

"Bella," Emmett laughed, again. "You sound like Jasper when he was little

"No I don't!" I shouted at him, "He sthounded way worthe!"

This time, Edward let a giggle escape. I slapped him on the arm.

"Now, now, kids," Esme called from the kitchen.

Just then, Jasper walked in. "Are you guys making fun of me?" He was still a bit sensitive.

Emmett howled with laughter. Jasper was wearing silk boxers with Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and Cookie Monster scattered about them. I couldn't help it, I chuckled a bit.

"TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Alice shouted in his defense.

"You first, Bella," Edward said.

"What?"

"Now." He insisted.

Edward reached under the tree and pulled out a small blue velvet box with a white ribbon tied around it.

'Oh my god!' I thought. 'Is he going to propose?! I'm not ready for this! What do I do?!'

"Here's your present, Bella." Edward said with a grin as he handed me the box.

I couldn't respond, because when I opened the box, there was a delicate silver ring inside with a princess cut diamond smack dab in the middle.

"It's a promise ring. I know it might not be much, but, I felt it was necessary." Edward said quietly, not nearly as confident as before.

"Oh, Edward. I lub it!" I reached over and gave him a kiss.

"Really? 'Cause I wasn't sure how you'd react and you know these days people just-…"

I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I lub it. Really."

Later that night, when Edward dropped me off at Charlie's house, I turned the ring around so that the diamond was no longer showing.

"What'd you do that for?" Edward asked while turning it around again.

I turned it back. "I don't know how… Charlie would feel if….I mean, he might get the wrong idea…"

"Then I'll just tell him not to worry since I intend on doing that someday anyway," Edward replied. **(A/N: I think that's what you'd originally had, Kelsey but STOOPID ME GONE AND LOST IT! RAWR) **

I'll never tell Edward I about died when he said that to me. I think I actually wet my pants a little. Hurriedly, I rushed us out of the car, because if I did urinate all over his leather interior, I wouldn't want to know what would happen next.

When I got inside, I was greeted with a sight I never thought I'd see.

"Heyyyy! Bellaaaaa!!" Charlie was drunk.

"Wasth goin on, honey? Did you have a nice tiiimee?" Oh my god. I bet he just got back from the Black's Christmas Party. Somebody obviously had too much egg nog.

"Uh, yeah Dad. I had a great time. How about you?"

"I had a FANTASTIC TIME!! Guess what Billlyyy gave mee?! Guess! A Timey-Wimey device! Isn't that wonderrfuuuuuull? I can travel in time!!"

Charlie ran around the couch pretending to be an airplane. I'm not sure why. I'm going to have to limit how much Doctor Who he watches.** (A/N: This is Kelsey. I had to put that in there : ) **

"Hey Bellssssssssss! I have a question for ya..how much wood, could a woodchuck chuck if a ..woodchuck..could chuck..."

Oh no. He passed out on the couch. Well at least I dont' have to move him.

I put a blanket on him and went upstairs to my room to get ready to take a shower.

As I was getting my bag of toiletries from my room, I heard Edward walk into my bedroom. Looking over at him, his mouth spread into a wide grin.

"What?" I asked.

He was hiding laughter now.

"What?!" I asked again.

His smirk grew and a giggle escaped him.

"EDWARD CULLEN TELL ME WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY THIS INSTANT!!"

Edward burst into hysterics.

"What?" It was useless to try. But I didn't know what else to do.

"CHAR-LIEEEE!!"

"Okay?"

"BELLA, THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I NEVER KNEW HE LIKED DOCTOR WHO!"

"It's only the best television show ever aired, Edward."

"I KNOW, BUT HE'S USUALLY WATCHING SPORTS. WHEN DOES HE EVER WATCH IT WITHOUT MY NOTICE? I MEAN I BASICALLY LIVE HERE."

"Edward, stop shouting."

"Why? It's not like it'd wake him. But you're probably right. I calm."

"I calm? What the heck?"

"What? Can I no speak?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because I want to!"

"FINE!"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What? No, of course not. That would be gross."

"Mummy, I love you."

"I'm not your bloody Mummy! AND YES I TALK IN A BRITISH ACCENT WHEN I GET ANGRY"

"Ooh! I like when you're angry. You get a little bit foxy."

"Ew, Edward. Calm yourself."

"Oh! I'm a man! So many parts! And hardly used!"

"Eh?"

"OH, TWO HEARTS!!"

"I'm not even gonna ask"

"OH BABY, I'M BEATING OUT A SAMBA!"

"OOOOOOH."

"I've still got it."

"You've still got what?"

"IT."

"Okay."

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

"Pardon?"

"GOOOD THROOWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Well, thank you. I do try."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got cake!!"

"That's nice."

"I'm such a child."

"Yes you are!" I stomped out of the room and into the bathroom.

Is Edward high? Can he get high?

As I was finishing up in the shower, I heard a noise from outside the door.

"Isn't she lovely?? Isn't she wonderful?? Isn't she precious?!"

EDWARD!

"Edward! Shut up! You're going to wake up my Dad!"

"Well your shouting too!"

"I'm not shouting"

silence

"Alright i'm shouting! I'm shouting! I'm shouting! I'm..."

Oops... I slipped.

"Bella?! Are you ok?! LOVE?! ANSWER ME!

"Yes." I muttered. I heard him trying to open the locked door as I was trying to pick myself up off the ground. Making sure the towel was wrapped securely around me, I opened the door. "See? Fine." and I smiled at him before slamming the door in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a new chapter! I'm gonna be writing all day today so expect several updates! You'll hate me by the end of this chapter, but my response to that is 'all in good time' Oh, and the first bit is from another fanfiction I had to write...I'm gonna try and edit out most of the stuff that doesn't make sense right now, but if it doesn't work I'm sorry and just ignore the bits that don't make sense.  
**

"GRANDMA! DIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted as I ripped out her breathing apparatus. She had it coming to her. "YOU DESERVE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING! YOU DESERVE TO BE DEAD! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Bella? Bella wake up!!" Edward said, louder than he would have when Charlie was around.  
"Whaa?" I stated, confused.  
"You were sleeptalking...again." He wasn't bothering to hide his smile.  
"Eehhh..." I was still really confused.  
"May I ask you why you must feel the need to murder your grandmother?"  
"I didn't know I wanted to... you must know that I have no control over dreams. I do know why I wanted her to die in the dream though."  
"And why is that?"  
"Ever since Doctor Who came into my life, I've wanted to say 'derz bin aye murtuhr."  
"Well that's...interesting enough."  
"What time is it anyway?"  
Edward glanced over at my clock. "Time for YOU to get a watch."  
"Edward? Are you on crack?" (A/N: Teehee!)  
"I'm only an illusion."  
"What?"  
"I ONCE MADE OUT WITH A ZEBRA!"  
"Edward...that's... lovely."  
"Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you my Mummy?"  
"I would hope not."  
"Wait, Bella? What are you talking about?"  
"I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!!" I pulled off my shorts and held them up to Edward. "LOOK AT THEM! THEY'RE LIKE A SQUARE!!"  
"Please, Bella! Put your clothes back on."  
"Edward, you never did answer my question."  
"Which question?"  
"What time is it?"  
"I thought I did answer it."  
"'Time to get a watch' is not a substantial answer."  
"Fine. It's eight-thirty in the morning. You need to masticate (A/N: Anna, that was for you :]) I go build breakfast!"  
"Er, okay...?"  
Edward dashed out of my bedroom. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
When I walked into the kitchen, Edward didn't even glance up at me. However, he did say very calmly, "You don't want to put too much pressure on it when you're rolling because you're trying to get the crumbs into the meat."  
I realized that Edward was trying to teach Charlie how to cook.  
"OMG! LULZ!"  
Edward grinned. "Bella? When did you start using I.M. talk?"  
"When you made me you silly, silly man that I love."  
"HOKAY, ENOUGH!" Charlie erupted.

"Charlie? Did you just call me a ho?" I screamed.

Charlie's eyes were wide with shock. "What? NO! Why would i call you a ho?"

"IDK! MY BFF EDWARD!"

"Aw, Bella, I'm your best friend?" Edward asked innocently. "I love youuuu!"

"Aw, Eddiepoo! I love you tooo!"

Charlie, vexed by us love-struck teenagers, said, "Ok! Go on, away with you! I'll figure this out myself."

Edward and I just stood there.

"What?" He was getting frustrated.

"We just want to see that you do well."

Charlie huffed. "Fine." And he set off to work.

After a while, I realized that Edward had taught Charlie to bake chocolate chip cookies. I don't know why Edward started Charlie off with such a difficult recipe, but that was his business. What he should have done was teach him how to not burn bread while it was in the toaster. While I was spacing out, something happened. I'm not sure what, but it was something that made the stove explode. Edward grabbed my hand and was leading me out the kitchen towards the front door. I realized Charlie wasn't with us. "EDWARD!" I screeched. "LET ME GO BACK AND GET CHARLIE. NOW!"

"No, Bella."

"WHY NOT?!" I demanded.

"Stop talking. You're going to get smoke in your lungs."

I didn't care. "Edward. You're not just going to leave my father, my _father_ in there to BURN!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but please SHUT UP!" Edward tried to undo the dead-bolt on the front door, but it was too hot. He took off his shirt and used it as a glove. Then he towed me out the door and out to the lawn. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed 911.

I took my chances. I sprinted off back towards the front door, but Edward was faster. "There's nothing we can do for him now, Bella."

"EDWARD! GET OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" I screeched, trying to push past him. Tears were streaming down my face and mixing with the soot on my cheeks. Edward enveloped me in a hug while I sobbed.

**Yeah.. you hate me.... Review it my love! =]**


End file.
